


Rio's Sun

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Kei got off the plane, walked to the customs and then  headed to take his luggages before taking the direction of the airport exit; it's only when he passed the door that it hit him, the hot Sun of Rio de Janeiro was high in the sky and the humidity was almost suffocating. God from all the countries his boyfriend chose, why Brazil?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 116
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Rio's Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the TsukiHina Week 2020, the prompt that I chose from the three I decided to go with Brazil, hope you will like it.

Kei got off the plane, walked to the customs and then headed to take his luggages before taking the direction of the airport exit; it's only when he passed the door that it hit him, the hot Sun of Rio de Janeiro was high in the sky and the humidity was almost suffocating. God from all the countries his boyfriend chose, why Brazil? He knew why, but he still felt the need to complain about it. It was hot, humid and he was tired; he tried to sleep in the plane but there was a brat behind him that kept kicking the back of his seat. The little gremlin never stopped despite all the deathly glare Kei gave him and his parents were too busy with their phone and tablet to actually control their mini monster. 

Kei was irritated and annoyed but it all vanished when he saw the person coming to pick him up. His smile was bright as the Sun, fluffy orange lockes and… TANNED SKIN!!! 

His boyfriend was only in Rio for three months now which got him a nice tanned skin and let's not talk about his tight, it looked like what was a cute little boyfriend was gaining muscle. What the hell did he do during those few weeks. 

"Kei!!!!"

"Shou."

His boyfriend was looking gorgeous and by the look the girls around him were giving him, Kei felt proud and lucky, mostly lucky; not only was his boyfriend the most handsome man in his eyes right now, but he was also one of the kindest souls he knew. 

Shouyou ran toward his boyfriend, he was so happy to see him again, yes he was maybe in Brazil for only a month, but it was still 4 weeks without physically seeing him. 

Shouyou grabbed Kei by the waist and hugged tightly, the latter left a soft kiss on the shorter man temple; he didn't care if people were seeing them, in fact he almost wanted everyone to see that handsome tanned man with a smile bright as the sun and the hair orange as the fire was his and he was not planning to share. Yes, Tsukishima Kei was a bit possessive, even more now that they will be leaving with an ocean between them. 

"I missed you Kei."

"Missed you too Shou." 

Kei left his boyfriend's chin to leave a quick peck on his chapped lips. 

Shouyou took his boyfriend's bag and dragged him by the hand to the car he had rented for day. Kei looked at the small vehicul wondering if he would make it alive to the destination which was Shouyou’s small apartment, an apartment that he was sharing with a guy named Pedro. The tall man wondered who that man was.

“How was the flight?” asked Shouyou once they were in the car. 

“Awfully long, a kid was kicking the back of my seat so I couldn’t really sleep.”

“Sorry for the long flight and you can take a nap once we get to the apartment.”

Kei didn’t really want to take a nap, he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but he knew he would be cranky later if he didn’t get any sleep. 

“Ok.”

“It’s ok, Kei, we have two weeks together.”

“I know.”

Shouyou removed a hand from the steering wheel to put it on Kei's hand and rubbed his knuckles. 

“Thank you for being here with me, I really missed you.”

The gentle touch made Kei smile, 

“Missed you too.”

The couple arrived at the apartment, Pedro was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, after a quick introduction, Shouyou showed the way to his bedroom.

“Single bed?”

“Don’t worry, I will sleep in the living.”

“...”

“Kei, it’s fineeeeee, we can’t sleep both in that bed and a double bed would have never fit here.” said Shouyou, showing the room.”

“I know but…”

“No but, go sleep now.”

Shouyou left a soft kiss on Kei's lips before getting out of the room to let his boyfriend catch some sleep. The day was still early, if Kei could fall asleep quickly, he should be able to get up before lunch. The tall blond quickly but on more comfortable clothes and laid on top of the blanket. 

He woke up a few hours later, rubbed his eyes and looked for his glasses before going out the room. 

“Hello sleepyhead.” greeted Shoyou, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

Kei looked around, looking for his boyfriend roommate. 

“Pedro left to meet some friends,” explained Shouyou.

“Ah, wanted to apologize for disappearing.”

“You apologize!!! Tsukishima Kei apologizing!! that must be Rio air, it is getting to your head.”

“It’s getting to your brain you idiot, and…” Kei couldn’t even be mad at his boyfriend for making fun of him, he missed him way too much for that. 

“Come here idiot.”

Shouyou didn’t have to be asked twice, he got off his chair and walked to his boyfriend’s opened arms. Kei closed his arms around Shouyou and put his head on the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“Good to see you again.”

“I'm glad you are here with me Kei, even if it’s only for two weeks.” Shouyou looked his boyfriend in the eyes before stealing a kiss and freed himself from the embrace. “You must be hungry, come I’ll make you something.”

“Edible?”

“Haha funny man, yes edible.” said Shouyou poking his tongue. “The cook of the little restaurant where I work has shown me some easy recipes when I told him someone from Japan was coming to visit me. He still made me promise to bring you there.”

Kei smiled, he truly missed that, making fun of each other like an old couple, he really hoped these two week don't pass too fast. He really wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

After lunch, Shouyou showed Kei the neighborhood and the place he liked to go, people around started to know him and a lot of them greeted him and wanted to meet his japanese friend, Shouyou always made sure to tell them that he was his boyfriend. Some give them weird looks, but most of the time people wish them to be happy or asked if a long distance relationship wasn’t too difficult. 

The couple returned to the apartment a bit before dinner, Pedro was already back and was studying in his room. When he heard them, he got out of his room to join for dinner. They talked a lot during and after, Pedro asked how Shouyou was in high school, Kei took this opportunity to embarrass his boyfriend; Shouyou whined a little and then wanted to hide under the floor, which made Kei smile, his boyfriend was still the cutest person he knew.

Time to get to bed eventually came and Kei reluctantly prepared to sleep in the bed while his boyfriend would sleep in the living room. 

“Why?” asked Pedro.

“My bed is too small for both of us to sleep on,” explained Shouyou.

“Wait, I think I have a inflatable mattress. Pretty sure I took it by mistake when I left my parent house, but never brought it back.” 

Pedro and came back a moment later with a box, a mattress was somehow folded inside. 

“Let’s unfold it just to see if it fit before putting air in that thing.”

Shouyou made some room next to his bed and they unfold the mattress on the floor, it was a bit tight but they still had room to walk around it without risk of falling. 

Shouyou thanked his roommate and plugged the pump to blow the mattress, once it was ready, they threw some sheets on it and then began to argue about who would sleep on it, in the end they decided to alternate and today it was Kei who would sleep in the bed, while Shouyou would take the inflatable mattress. Shouyou had to tell him that he needed to rest more than him since he hasn't had a full night of sleep in a bed for more than 24 hours. 

Kei knew his boyfriend was right and he also knew that no matter what he would let him win in the end. 

The days that followed were pretty similar, Shouyou was bringing Kei everywhere, showing him around. They played volleyball on the beach and Kei realized it was really harder than it looked like, no wonder his little and cute boyfriend gained that much muscle.

Before leaving the beach, Shouyou promised to come back for a sunrise before Kei goes back to Japan. Kei said they didn’t have too, they could see plenty of sunrise in Japan, but Shouyou assured him seeing the sunrise above the ocean in Brazil was magical. 

He met a lot of new people and noticed that a lot of people were calling Shouyou, “Sol” and his boyfriend was always smiling upon hearing that name, smiling and Kei could see a bit of a blush coloring Shouyou’s cheek. Kei really wondered what that name meant. 

The first week passed without Kei and Shouyou realizing it. They really had a good time together and they really wanted to make the most of their last week; they spent a lot of time at the beach playing volley or enjoying the waves of the ocean and when there weren’t in the water they were sitting on the beach under the huge umbrella bought by Shouyou knowing his boyfriend wasn’t a big fan of sitting under the sun, therefore while Shouyou was maintaining the tan Kei seemed to like, the latter was sitting under the umbrella. 

Toward the end of the week, a day or two before Kei goes back to Japan, Shouyou woke his boyfriend up early, really early in the morning, Kei complained half asleep the sun wasn’t even out yet and Shouyou replied it was the whole point. 

Shouyou dragged Kei to the beach before the sun began to rise in the sky. While the tall blond was watching the horizon getting some color, Shouyou spread out a blanket on the sand and took out food from his bag. Opening a thermos, he poured a cup of coffee and gave it to his boyfriend. They watched in silence the sun slowly rising, coloring the sky of yellow and orange. 

After a moment Kei asked his boyfriend what “Sol” was meaning which made Shouyou laugh.

“It mean Sun in portuguese,” explained Shouyou, “Some call me like that cause they often see me meditating on the beach when the sun is rising, plus they say my personality is bright as the sun.”

Kei smiled, while his boyfriend was explaining the meaning behind his nickname, the morning star was lighting up his profile and the tall blond couldn’t do anything else than stare at the man with whom he was deeply in love with. 

“You are the Sun of Rio then?”

“Silly no, I’m your Sun.”

“Ah right, you are my Sun.”

Kei got closer to Shouyou and brushed his boyfriend's lips with his. 

Yeah, Shouyou was his Sun, he was his brightest star. 

The time for Kei to leave arrived and Shouyou drove him to the airport, Kei didn’t want to leave he wanted to stay with his boyfriend under the Sun of Rio. 

“Twenty-one months and then I will come back to Japan, can you wait for me?”

“Of course, I will wait for you even longer and if you don’t come back, I will come to live with you here, the moon can’t live without his sun.”

The couple shared one last kiss before Kei walked away in the airport. 

Rio had two Sun, one was the astral body illuminating the sky during the day, the other will soon become a volleyball phenomenon on the beach of Rio and will be known as Ninja Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, let me know what you think in the comment section below. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~Thank you for Reading~


End file.
